Gary's Alpha
by ninja cupcakes
Summary: "Huh? Oh her? She's for you." "Prostitution is illegal." What happens when Don Wilson leaves an unknown Alpha in the care of Dr Rosen and his team. Will they find out more than her name? And why didn't Don know she talked? Garyxoc sorry if he's ooc.
1. The new Alpha

**DISCLAIMER: To my dismay I do NOT own Alphas or any of the characters. If my next birthday wish comes true I will. But it won't so from now til whenever Alphas belongs to its creators and producers.**

* * *

><p>Dr Rosen was walking to his office after picking up Rachel and Gary, when Nina told him that Don Wilson was waiting in the conference room to talk to everyone. As he walked in the room he noticed a girl, about Gary's age, with Don Wilson.<p>

"Would you like to tell us why you have brought this young lady with you?"

"Huh? Oh her? She's for you."

"Prostitution is illegal."

With that said everyone scolded Gary for saying such a thing.

"I apologize for what Gary said." Dr Rosen said while he noticed the girls fingers twitching.

Don Wilson was about to speak when he was cut off by a loud gasp from coming from the back of the room.

"Gary, whats wrong?"

"Dr Rosen she moved them." Everyone was confused by that for a few minutes until Rosen spoke up.

"Shes an Alpha?" That being said everything got quiet while they watched as she walked up to Gary. Sitting in the seat beside him she said.

"Sorry for showing you that prostitute, Gary Bell, I was trying to make a point. My name is Anne-Marie Jones, but I like to be called Mimi."

"Hmm. So she does talk."

"You brought an Alpha here without knowing if she could speak or not, Don Wilson."

"It seems so Rosen. I'm leaving her with you. Have fun helping her." With that being said he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Umm...that's so far. Sorry its so short it looks longer on paper. I'm off work for a while so I hope to get more done in that time. If anyone has any ideas review or pm me, even if you don't have ideas. Criticize my writing all you want.<br>****Sorry if there are spelling and/or grammar mistakes I don't have a beta reader person. =/ **


	2. The meet and greet

**DISCLAIMER: To my dismay I do NOT own Alphas or any of the characters. If my next birthday wish comes true I will. But it won't so from now til whenever Alphas belongs to its creators and producers.**

* * *

><p>"So, that was interesting. Now what?" Hicks asked while watching Gary's reaction to the new girl sitting beside him.<p>

"Well-" Rosen started before Wilson came back in.

"By the way she doesn't like people fighting and uh don't put her in hand-cuffs." Wilson walked back out mumbling something about hand-cuffs and nightmares for weeks, which caused the Alpha team except Gary to look at said girl shocked.

"Did I suddenly grow a second head like Zaphod or something?" asked Mimi which resulted in a semi-snort from Gary and chuckles from Rosen and Hicks.

"Zaphod? What in hell is a Zaphod?"

"That's a bad word Bill." giggled Mimi as Gary agreed with her.

"How'd you know my name? Better question, Rosen, how do we know she's trustworthy? The only things we know about her are her name and two fears."

"Well Bill how about we start with a meet and greet? Okay everyone?" After they all nodded he continued, "I'll start, I'm Dr Lee Rosen and unlike everyone in this room I don't have any abilities."

"Bill Harken, enhanced strength from fight-or-flight response."

"Nina Theroux, hyper induction, I can override the willpower of others."

"Cameron Hicks, hyperkinesis, I can predict the trajectory of something by looking at it."

"Rachel Pirzad, synesthesia, I can enhance my senses but the others are dulled."

"I can see all electromagnetic wavelengths, it's called transduction." Gary said while breaking eye contact with Mimi.

"Cool. Okay my turn. Uh up until earlier today I could only feel people's emotions and what they were thinking. It's called empathy."

"I'd like to know why you could move Gary's electromagnetic wavelengths." Rosen said.

Everyone gave her questioning looks before she looked at them and said.

"You and me both Dr Rosen." After which she twirled in her chair giggling like a kid mumbling about a building going 'boom'.

"I like watching that one too Mimi. Look at this one." said Gary as he showed her other things he liked to watch. Neither noticing the others watching every show of contact they made.

* * *

><p><strong>hehe this one is shorter than the last, my bad. I tried. I'ma try really hard to make the next one longer then these. I'm too tired to right now, it's 8:10am where I leave an I didn't sleep last night.<br>****I really don't like the title i have for this story so if ya have any ideas I'll consider them.**


End file.
